Automatic
by Black spider clan
Summary: Vegeta is a life made robot made by DR Briefs. What happens when Vegeta opens his eyes forthe first and meets a beautiful , bule haired woman? rated m beacuse of bad language later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Automatic Chapter 1 the Making and finished then meet

AN: hello there. This idea was inspired by the song Automatic by Tokyo Hotel. Before you read on my grammar really sucks but I don't care. I'm only writing fan fiction for fun anyway ^^. I'm an Aussie so my grammar is low and I'm very slow at that. Some in my story might not make sense to you that's because I cant do stories for crap. Not all Fan fiction can be perfect.

Those who understand thank you.

Okay enough of my talking LETS READ!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR its CHARACTERS. NO FLAMES this is my first story ^^.

Rubbing the sweat away from his forehead his experiment was almost done.

_'Just a few more adjustments and finish'_

DR. Briefs how long will this take? Sighing DR Briefs turned to his co-worker who also helped through the whole process. DR Briefs had come up of an idea that would shock the world.

The worlds first Life made robot.

He looked down at the table his robot was almost finished. All he needed was to put the skin on and done! The Robot had black flamed hair, black eyes, well built body, olive tanned skin and a real life heart? Yes, DR Briefs wanted his robot to have a real life beating heart instead of an operating built one. It took him almost two years to put the wires to make the heart to function properly. And well for the down belowhe let most trusted computer robot do the work. Last but not least the skin was real too. DR Briefs wanted the skin to make his robot looking as live-able as humans.

Stretching the skin over the face and using his secret tool the robot was finished.

"Well done, DR Briefs. You truly are a genius. He looks so real" said his co-worker.

"Why thank you Ben" said DR Briefs, smiling at his achievement.

"Better put some clothes on him. You don't want to him look naked" Said Ben.

DR Briefs dressed his robot in blue spandex and armour that he had found, white gloves and gold tipped boots. He was complete.

"What name should you give him" asked Ben

"Vegeta, his name is Vegeta"

By the afternoon everybody crowded the lab room to see his robot come to life for the very first time.

"Wow! I cant wait. I'm so excited"

"Relax Goku. I'm sure you can wait"

"But Bulma I want to see him alive now" whined Goku.

Bulma gave an annoyed sigh. She was the worlds richest and beautiful woman and never to forget. She was DR Briefs Daughter. Goku on the other hand was her best friend and married to the woman he love, Chichi. She was happy for the couple and also had a son named Gohan. Yep, they were happy alright.

"Hey I hope I didnt miss anything"

"YAMCHA"

Bulma ran to hug her boyfriend.

"Whoa, Bulma, babe I wasn't excepting that kind of response" said Yamcha

Yamcha met her since she was 16 and still together. He was strong, handsome and funny not to menton romantic as well.

"Okay everybody is ready to see the world first made robot come to life?" said DR Briefs

"YEAH!" shouted Goku.

DR Briefs check over to make sure everything was in place. Everyone was in total awe as the eyes shot open.

"Wow" said Goku.

Opening the eyes for the first time he shot up. Scanning the room he looked at his hands then at the crowd.

Goku was the first to speak.

"Hi my name is Goku. Whats yours?"

He blinked at few times to look at the stranger.

"Vegeta"

Goku smiled.

"Oh and I like you to meet my wife Chichi"

"Hi" Chichi said.

He nodded

"And this is my son Gohan"

Vegeta looked at the boy

"Hi" Gohan said.

He also nodded.

A male with long hair walked up to and extended his hand to him

"Hi I'm Yamcha"

He looked this Yamcha guy, confused.

"Um, okay I guess you don't like shaking hands"

What the hell was shaking hands mean?

"Hi I'm Bulma"

He turned his head to the female voice.

She was _beautiful. _

AN: I hope u like it so far. I'm hoping to get reviews and tell me what you think ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Automatic Chapter 2 Let the sparks fly

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ITS CHARACTERS thank you. And Vegeta is a little bit OOC because he's a robot ^^.

AN: Thank you **L and misa for eternity**for that review. I'm glad you found it interesting and there is more to come ^^.

_Last time..._

_"Hi I'm Bulma" _

_He turned his head to the female voice_

_She was beautiful_

ON WITH THE STORY

He stood up to look at her he could sense she was nervous.

She had Blue hair and bright blue eyes that could make any human male drown in those blue orbs. Her slim body but well curved made her look more attractive as well as her creamy pale skin. She wore white top and blue paled jeans. Looking from behind her backside the jeans seemed to shape her butt nicely. He touched the human female face, looking into her eyes. He moved closer looking at now those red lips he needed to kiss.

That was until that Yamcha guy pulls her back away from him.

"Hey lets not try to get too closer, okay?" Yamcha said.

Her father did a wonderful job. He looked quite cute for a robot. When she saw him checking her out she got nervous, looking at her face, her back and then he touched her. His hands were soft due to the gloves her heart was beating faster as he was moving closer to her face. He was going to kiss her. She felt something pulling her back.

It was Yamcha.

She felt a little sad that Yamcha pulled her away from Vegeta. She looked at him. Those robotic eyes looking back at her she gave him a smile.

"What do you think, Bulma. Surpising isn't it?" Her father said.

YES it was surprising. She wanted to get to know Vegeta well and stuff he can do. She tried her best to hold the blush forming on her cheeks but failed. He was to damn cute she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She blushed even harder as she felt Vegeta putting his gloved hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vegeta asked.

Yes she was feeling fine alright. He was closer to her this felt the urge to...

_'Sorry Yamcha, forgive me'_

She grabbed Vegeta's face and kissed Him.

AN: Sorry for this chapter being short I'm very busy at the moment. Keep those Reviews coming I like to hear what you think ^^ please, I beg you ^^

.


	3. Chapter 3

Automatic Chapter 3: What?

AN: Sorry this took so long I had tons of stuff to do and being sick wasn't helping. and a stupid chapter title.I didn't think of anything else.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!

Last time...

_YES it was surprising. She wanted to get to know Vegeta well and stuff he can do. She tried her best to hold the blush forming on her cheeks but failed. He was to damn cute she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She blushed even harder as she felt Vegeta putting his gloved hand on her forehead._

_"Are you feeling alright?" Vegeta asked._

_Yes she was feeling fine alright. He was closer to her this felt the urge to..._

_'Sorry Yamcha, forgive me'_

_She grabbed Vegeta's face and kissed Him._

ON WITH THE STORY ^^

Complete shock ran through him. He thought the blue haired female was sick, but what she done out of no where grabbed his face and kissed him. Sure he felt the need to kiss her red lips. He didn't know what to do let the female have her way or push her away. This made him feel funny.

She was blushing really hard he notice this but didn't know she was going to do this. What was she doing? Was she crazy or something? Seeing her kiss a man made of metal? It made his blood boil as he saw Bulma grabbed the robot's face and kissed him. Then she wrapped her arms around the robot. This was going too far he must separate them now. Yamcha walked to the kissing two and separated them.

"Bulma what the hell are you thinking?" Yamcha said.

Bulma turned her head and looked at Yamcha. he was pissed.

Yamcha grabbed Vegeta and shoved him against the lab wall making a dent.

He looked at him. what was this Yamcha guy's problem? she kissed him. Then the male humans face moved closer to his.

"You ever touch her, follow her or even think about fucking her. Your wrong robot boy" Yamcha Threatened.

Now he was confused this Yamcha guy should be yelling at her or something other than him.

"And what are you going to do about it, human?"

Now Vegeta's face was even closer to Yamcha's, thier nose touching, feeling the tension rising from hate or just something else. Bulma looked at the two. This is getting Stupid she kiss Vegeta by accident, so why wont Yamcha just let it go and stop being so immature. She sighed this wasn't going to stop anytime soon as Yamcha started again.

"I'm her boyfriend. So go get your own"

"Look human I have no time for what you so called "go get your own". Now get out of my way"

"No"

Vegeta was about to punch Yamcha as Bulma step between them.

"Would you stop being little kids for one second? It was an accident, okay? Grow up for Kami sake" she spat.

Yamcha looked at his girlfriend then Vegeta and back to her again. She was right, but wanted to ask...

"Why did you kiss him?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma looked at sighed and answered.

"I don't know"

AN: I'm going to stop there. I'm tired and grumpy and I need some sleep If you like tell me what you think ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Automatic chapter 4: Confusion

AN: I like to thank Stu for reviewing. No it's not harsh and what you said will help me. Thanks for that. I'll try and slow it down as much as I can ^^.

Last time...

_Yamcha looked at his girlfriend then Vegeta and back to her again. She was right, but wanted to ask..._

_"Why did you kiss him?" Yamcha asked._

_Bulma looked at Yamcha's sighed and answered._

_"I don't know"_

ON WITH THE STORY ^^

"Why?" Yamcha said again.

Bulma looked at him and tried to answer, but nothing came out. She had nothing to say. She felt confused and can't find the reason why she did that as much as she like to answer there was nothing to say. she felt bad and regretted of what she did and it hurt she looked away from Yamcha and walked out of the lab she couldn't look at he's face anymore. She needed to re-think It was killing her. lots of question roamed inside her head like why did you do it? or was it because your going to fast?.

What the hell is going on?

She started to stress about it. She felt sorry for Vegeta and Yamcha. Yamcha is her boyfriend for Kami sakes and Vegeta is just a robot. She sighed her heart was pounding and she started to pace. What was she going to say to Vegeta? just say sorry and never forget about it and move on like nothing happened? No! that was not the answer. Tell him that it was a mistake and apologise? No! not the right answer ether Confront him and then say sorry then walk away? Damn it! it was not the right answer she needed to think more. Then she sighed. Maybe it was best to go with the flow and see what happens. That's a better idea.

Then she stopped pacing. what about Yamcha? Yep, that's another problem How she Going to say to _him_? She started to painc even more. what was she going to do?

"Babe"

Shit! She didn't even notice Yamcha was there. Now she's panicking and stressing more. Say something damn it!

"Uhhhh... Yamcha i'm sorr-"

"It's okay babe everyone makes mistakes, okay?. Just don't worry about it. It was an accident and I'm sorry for what I did back there. Lets just _forget_the whole thing and relax" said Yamcha

Forget the whole thing?

FORGET THE WHOLE THING?!?!

What was she doing back there not long ago? KISSING a robot and now he says forget the whole thing? NO! What she done was wrong and embarrassing. And Vegeta would feel really humiliated. She needed to talk to Vegeta and fix this mess. She felt Yamcha wrap his arm around her. She felt sick. It was not the right time to hug and make up. She looked at Yamcha and gave him a smile.

"Sorry Yamcha, but this is not the time to show affection. I need to talk to Vegeta" she said.

"Babe forget about him" said Yamcha

"No I will not! I need to fix this mess" She snapped.

She walked out of her room.

She needed to confront Vegeta.

She speed walk to her fathers lab and stopped. The door was still open.

It's now or never.

She walked and to see Vegeta was not there. She looked around.

Where the hell is he?

Blowing wind as a figure stand at the cliff. Looking out in the open.

He needed to think things did she kiss him? He felt funny and very embarrassed by the whole thing.

After what happened in the lab it was a shock to him. When he felt those red lips on his he had a twisted feeling, a feeling that he felt was wieird. When that Human male, Yamcha pulled her away from him. He maybe a robot, yes, but never felt like he needed to get away form her until now. This was very weird. Do really humans act like this? He thought for a bit. Maybe go back and confront the Blue haired female? NO, not right now. He needed time to himself.

Then there was Yamcha.

Oh, yes the human scarred face. He remembered him now. He was the human females boyfriend as what Yamcha said. He didn't know what a 'boyfriend' mean, but it must of sound very ran his gloved hand through his black hair in confusion. The human male was strong when felt him shoving him against the lab wall. Yes, though he was lacking something when the blue haired female was there.

Pathetic.

He sighed what was he going to do if he does come back? How will she feel if she saw him? He sighed again. He wondered what woman is doing now? maybe looking for him. He shrugged his shoulders. It was best if he just didn't think about it for now.

Bulma searched everywhere all day for Vegeta and now it's getting late. She went and asked her father where Vegeta is, but her father didn't know. She growled in frustration. She put her hands on her hips. This was getting annoying. She wanted to fix this mess and Vegeta is gone somewhere, hiding doing whatever Vegeta is doing. She walked back in her room and lied down on her bed. She sighed.

_' i'm hoping he's alright' _Thought Bulma as she feel into a deep sleep.

It was late at night and Vegeta decide to return back. Landing on the grass he looked at the window.

_' it must be her room'_

He landed on her balcony and looked. There she was lying down sleeping. He walked closer to her bed. She look like an angel, her beautiful face and those red lips. her hair sprawled out, wearing the clothes she wore. He say on her bed and slowly move her hair out of her face. Kami she looked even more beautiful with her hair not on her face. He leaned in and smell in her scent. It smelled like lavender and fresh rose. he didn't realise how close he was to her face until now. Kami if he could hold her, touch her, kiss her. He move even more closer so close he can feel his lips. Wait! what was he doing he was going to kiss her. he move and sat up. This was getting to much. He walked to her balcony and looked at her one more time.

That was really close, no too close. He almost kissed her in her while she's sleeping. what's wrong with him? The female has a boyfriend for Kami sake. He needed to be far away this was causing to much confusion to him. He needed to get away form everybody even her boyfriend.

Away from... _**Her**__._

The next morning Bulma woke up. Had a shower and got dressed in her white tank top, black pants and shoes. She a good slepp except a few things that bothered her. Last night she felt someone was on her bed. She wanted to open her and see who was in her room and choose not to. She also felt a gloved hand moved her hair from her face then she felt lips almost touching hers. Then she thought back about the gloved hand that moved her face.

_Gloved hand_?...

Then she realised.

It was Vegeta.

But how did he came in her room. then she looked at her window. The doors were opened that's how he got in. She smiled. Still she wanted to tell Vegeta about what happened in the lab. She shook her had as Images showed.

"No. No more of this. I'm going to find Vegeta and get this over with" she said to herself. After finishing burshing her hair she put her hair in a ponytail and Went to get something to eat.

Then she will find Vegeta.

AN: Okay I think I did good this time, if not maybe next time. If you like, tell me what you think. And Big thanks to Stu for that. Thank you. I know I should have keep going, but I'm very busy and I wont have time so I'm stopping here. More chapters to come ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Automatic Chapter 5: Find him or find me

AN: Yay another chapter done. If there's grammar mistake or spelling I'm sorry ^^.

WARNING!!! Bad words

I do NOT own DBZ Akira Toriyama does ^^.

Last time...

_The next morning Bulma woke up. Had a shower and got dressed in her white tank top, black pants and shoes. She had a good except a few things. Last night she felt someone was on her bed. She wanted to open her and see who was in her room and choose not to. She also felt a gloved hand moved her hair from her face then she felt lips almost touching hers. Then she thought back about the gloved hand that moved her face._

_Gloved hand?_

_Then she realised._

_It was Vegeta._

_But how did he come in her room. Then she looked at her window. The doors were opened that's how he got in. She smiled. Still she wanted to tell Vegeta about what happened in the lab. She shook her had as Images showed._

_"No. No more of this. I'm going to find Vegeta and get this over with" she said to herself. After finishing brushing her hair she put her hair in a ponytail and Went to get something to eat._

_Then she will find Vegeta._

ON WITH THE STORY

That's if she get the chance to find him.

She went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but Yamcha was there sitting at the table. She sighed. She didn't want to see him today she wanted to find Vegeta and fix this whole mess. She lean against the wall, breathing fast she started to stress. Oh Kami how is she going to find Vegeta if Yamcha is here? She had to make up something.

"Hey babe, you don't look to good" her boyfriend said.

Then it hit her. She'll pretend to be sick.

"Yes... I'm not the very best Yamcha, maybe you should go home" she lied, but she did want Yamcha to go home. She needed to fix this by herself. With her boyfriend around she can't do anything, not even doing what she was supposed to do.

"No I'm staying here to look after you" Yamcha replied back.

She felt even sicker. It didn't work. Oh shit. What was she going to do now?

"Come on, Babe lets get you to bed" as he picked her up and take her to her bedroom.

Looked away from Yamcha's face as he walked into her bedroom she pulled an annoyed face and frowned. When will he go away?

"Okay get some rest babe and feel better soon" Yamcha said.

Bulma looked at him as he grabbed a chair and sat beside her. She sighed. This was not helping finding Vegeta at all. She looked at Yamcha. He was already sleeping. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Maybe then Yamcha may go away.

LATER THAT DAY

Bulma woke up to see Yamcha was gone she smiled and got out of bed. Then her Mother walked in.

"Oh, Bulma, sweetie Yamcha said he'll see you later. He had other thing's to do" Her mother said.

_What other things is mom talking about?_ Bulma thought for a second. What could Yamcha be doing while she was sleeping the whole time? Is he cheating on her? No he wouldn't do such a thing. He was to in love with her to even do something like that. She shook her head.

"Did he say what he was doing?" Bulma asked.

"Nope" Her mother replied.

This got Bulma worried. Why won't Yamcha say what he was doing? Is it something she didn't want to know? Bulma was rather angry that Yamcha didn't say what he was doing. He better not is cheating, oh, great now she was starting to think that now? She sighed. There was no time for thinking what could be doing. She needed to find Vegeta and get rid of this mess. This was wasting her time.

"Well I better go and let you do your thing" Her Mother smiled and left Bulma alone in her bedroom.

Now that her Mother was gone and Yamcha not here she can start finding Vegeta, wait, what was the point? She wouldn't find him anyway. She started to talk to herself and muttering to herself, little did she know someone was listening to her

"You better show up soon. I can't just run around like a headless chook, finding your metal ass over some little mistake. How am I supposed to fix this mess if you keep you running away? What's the point? It's time wasting, really" Bulma said.

"I don't know why you even bother, female human"

Bulma turned her head no one was there then walked to her window. No one was there. She sighed. It must be her mind talking. When she walked she hit her head on something hard, like metal. She rubbed her head and looks at what she bumped into.

It was Vegeta.

Anger started to raise fucking asshole. He actually scared her a bit.

"You fuck asshole. It would be nice to let me know that your here" She snapped.

She heard him chuckle at her word, only to make her even more angry. Then she walked to him look at his black robotic eyes.

"I've been looking and searching for you and I'm sick and tired of your little hide n seek games. You were wasting my time to look for you. Now here you are thinking that this is funny?" Bulma snapped.

"Onna why do you even bother? It is really stupid if you ask me" Vegeta said.

How dare him. Saying something like that to her she was inches away from his face. Her eyes burning into his black ones she was going to slap him stupid. She raised her hand and was about to hit him, but his hand caught hers.

The woman was very foolish, yes indeed trying to hit a robot. He wondered why this little tiny kiss was such a big deal for her. He knew it was the time to go back to Capsule Corp after having some time to himself and space. He actually thought this whole little mistake in the lab was very not important. It was only a little kiss after all. It only made him even more annoyed that the female human would have to make this a big problem.

But what made him wonder about that human boyfriend of hers. Where was he? He looked at her, her face soften as anger was gone. Maybe she was thinking about something? Or that she thought that he was right and decides to not let this drag along anymore? He didn't know. Thank Kami he was feeling a little relaxed he thought the onna was going to tell him to leave or something like that.

He wanted to say just one question, that's if she's listening.

"Where is your human boyfriend?"

"Huh, what? Human boyfriend?" She said

It took her awhile for her brain to start working again. She was lost in her thoughts when Vegeta said about the whole kiss thing. He was right. It was only a small little mistake, but why was she making a big fuss about it? It didn't mean anything. All this looking for Vegeta over some little mistake, now that's shame. Her anger was going away and decides best that to let the whole little accident go and move on.

"Oh, you mean Yamcha?" she said. Finally she got her brain functioning again.

"Yes. Where is he?" He replied back.

"Why do you need to see Yamcha for?" Bulma was a little bit shocked that Vegeta wanted to know where Yamcha is.

"It is nothing of your concern, woman" He spat.

"Well excuse me for being nosy, Mister robotic man. Yamcha is my boyfriend and I want to know why you need to see him" she spat back at him.

"You little demanding bitch THIS has NOTHING to do with you! Don't piss me off!"

"This does have something to do with me, Vegeta stop being stubborn and tell me why!" She shouted.

She gasped as her back was against her bedroom wall and between a really piss off robot. It was scaring her.

"Listen bitch if you keep that fog horn of yours shut my ears wouldn't be ringing by now"

"My mouth is not a fog horn!"

"Keep going onna because you're doing a good job"

Bulma just shut her mouth and didn't say anything.

"That's much better"

"Why-" Bulma's mouth was covered by Vegeta's hand.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. Now where is he?" He said, softer this time.

Bulma felt his hand moved away from her mouth. She sighed. '_Just tell him'_

"He said he was going out and he didn't tell me or say where he was going" She said.

She saw Vegeta walking out her bedroom door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She saw him stoped and turn to look at her. His eyes showed something that didn't felt right.

"Like I said, it is nothing to do with you. Now go and do whatever you are supposed to do" He turned and walked out of her bedroom.

Bulma sighed. What was going on? Why is Vegeta after Yamcha for? Is something that she needed to know? Or is not meant to know? It was stressing her out. She lay down on her bed and sighed. What's going to happen to Yamcha when Vegeta finds him? She felt worried.

"Maybe I need to get some sleep. Vegeta wouldn't hurt anybody" she said.

How much wrong she can be?

Very wrong.

AN: Yay. Sorry this took so long I'm very busy and I have some emotional problems at the moment. ^^ Tell me what you think. ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Automatic Chapter 6 : Unexpceted kiss

AN: Yay I had some time doing this chapter..I was very busy and still with a few emotional problems,but they will go away soon ^^

I DO NOT own DBZ or it's Character they belong to the great GOD Akira Toriyama.

WARNING!!!!!! Bad Language

Last time....

_The woman was very foolish, yes indeed trying to hit a robot. He wondered why this little tiny kiss was such a big deal for her. He knew it was the time to go back to Capsule Corp after having some time to himself and space. He actually thought this whole little mistake in the lab was very not important. It was only a little kiss after all. It only made him even more annoyed that the female human would have to make this a big problem._

_But what made him wonder about that human boyfriend of hers. Where was he? He looked at her, her face soften as anger was gone. Maybe she was thinking about something? Or that she thought that he was right and decides to not let this drag along any more? He didn't know. Thank Kami he was feeling a little relaxed he thought the onna was going to tell him to leave or something like that._

_He wanted to say just one question, that's if she's listening._

_"Where is your human boyfriend?"_

_"Huh, what? Human boyfriend?" She said_

_It took her awhile for her brain to start working again. She was lost in her thoughts when Vegeta said about the whole kiss thing. He was right. It was only a small little mistake, but why was she making a big fuss about it? It didn't mean anything. All this looking for Vegeta over some little mistake, now that's shame. Her anger was going away and decides best that to let the whole little accident go and move on._

_"Oh, you mean Yamcha?" she said. Finally she got her brain functioning again._

_"Yes. Where is he?" He replied back._

_"Why do you need to see Yamcha for?" Bulma was a little bit shocked that Vegeta wanted to know where Yamcha is._

_"It is nothing of your concern, woman" He spat._

_"Well excuse me for being nosy, Mister robotic man. Yamcha is my boyfriend and I want to know why you need to see him" she spat back at him._

_"You little demanding bitch THIS has NOTHING to do with you! Don't piss me off!"_

_"This does have something to do with me, Vegeta stop being stubborn and tell me why!" She shouted._

_She gasped as her back was against her bedroom wall and between a really piss off robot. It was scaring her._

_"Listen bitch if you keep that fog horn of yours shut my ears wouldn't be ringing by now"_

_"My mouth is not a fog horn!"_

_"Keep going onna because you're doing a good job"_

_Bulma just shut her mouth and didn't say anything._

_"That's much better"_

_"Why-" Bulma's mouth was covered by Vegeta's hand._

_"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. Now where is he?" He said, softer this time._

_Bulma felt his hand moved away from her mouth. She sighed. 'Just tell him'_

_"He said he was going out and he didn't tell me or say where he was going" She said._

_She saw Vegeta walking out her bedroom door._

_"Wait, where are you going?"_

_She saw him stopped and turn to look at her. His eyes showed something that didn't felt right._

_"Like I said, it is nothing to do with you. Now go and do whatever you are supposed to do" He turned and walked out of her bedroom._

_Bulma sighed. What was going on? Why is Vegeta after Yamcha for? Is something that she needed to know? Or is not meant to know? It was stressing her out. She lay down on her bed and sighed. What's going to happen to Yamcha when Vegeta finds him? She felt worried._

_"Maybe I need to get some sleep. Vegeta wouldn't hurt anybody" she said._

_How much wrong she can be?_

_Very wrong._

ON WITH THE STORY

"Ohhh Yamcha are you going to tell her or let her not find out about this?" Said a red hair girl

"Don't worry about it, babe she wont know shit for brains okay. Just relax"

"Okay..so are we going to have fun?" the red head giggled.

"Hell yeah" Yamcha said.

As they walked to His apartment something shamed on his door step.

"What the Fuck?" whispered Yamcha as he looked to see what was going on.

*SMASH*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"BABE"

Yamcha quickly ran to the Red Hair girl and to see a dark figure standing.

"So this is what you do in your spare time" the figure said.

Yamcha was having a hard time seeing who this guy is. He didn't even know the guy, until it's feature showed.

It was Vegeta.

Yamcha's anger grew and Heard Vegeta chuckling Yamcha was starting to hate this guy..No he hated him right from the start. Why did DR Briefs had to make a robot with an rude attitude?

"Look I don't know what you are talking about Vegeta, just go back to Capsule corp. and take care of Bulma she is really sick" Said Yamcha

"Sick you say? How can an Human male like you fool over some fake act? The onna was only faking it to get rid or you"

Yamcha gasped. Did Bulma Really fake it and why?

"Why would she do that?" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I'm asking you a question, Why?"

Nothing

"Well I'm going to see her"

"No you will not"

"DON'T you tell me what to do, your nothing but a man made of metal and.." Yamcha stopped as he felt a metal fist punched him in the face. Yamcha got back up he could tell his nose was broken already. He ran and knock down the door and running to the kitchen., blood was dripping from his nose as he heard Vegeta walking closer to him. He turned the tap on.

"What's wrong Human? too scared to show your face"

Yamcha fill the cup with water and smiled.

_' lets see if he likes this'_

He felt Vegeta's hand and turned him around, he throw it at him.

Vegeta collapsed on the floor something was wrong with him it started to feel like it is burning him alive. he blinked his eyes a few times, his vision started to blur. What did the human male do to him? He felt himself shut down as now the blurred figure stood.

Then his vision went black.

Bulma opened her eyes to hear a loud knock, she got out of bed and rushed to the door and opened to see Goku with Vegeta

She gasped. Vegeta's face was brown and black and sparks were everywhere she smelled the burnt wires from Vegeta and then she looked at Goku.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know I found him like this"

Bulma waisted no time as she called her dad.

The sun was rising and Bulma hadn't had any much sleep. now looking at the fixed Vegeta. She sighed. Her heart felt like it stopped beating as she saw Vegeta's face it was ruined and he smelled like burn wires she wanted to know what happen last night,but her father said that Vegeta might not respond so well after so many hours of replacing and fixing.

She looked at Vegeta. What did Vegeta do to Yamcha last night? What did they do, in fact what did Yamcha do to him? She placed her hand on Vegeta's face. Her father had to replace his whole entire face and his hair.

"Vegeta What did he do to you?"

She gasped as she felt Vegeta's hand on hers. He was waking up her face lit up seeing those jet black eyes again.

"O...On..Onna?"

She smiled

"Shhhhh Vegeta just rest. Dad had a hard time replacing your face.

"My..face?"

Bulma shut her mouth

"What...what happen to my face?"

She saw Vegeta sat up now facing to her. He heart skipped a beat he look so handsome he was still holding her hand. She blushed.

"What..Happen to my face onna?"

Bulma broke out of her thought and looked at Vegeta.

"Well Goku found you and your face was all brown and black and I couldn't even see you face. It was hardly even look able" she said.

It was that stupid human male Yamcha. Fuck! he remembered now. That useless, no good son of a bitch throw something at him and made him shut-down. He was going to pay. No one never messes with him and gets away from it. He was going kill him if he sees that human again. Such a coward.

"um, Vegeta my hand......your hurting my hand"

He looked at the female and let her hand go.

He was going to get him. No matter where this human male is or doing. He will kill him.

"Vegeta?"

He looked at the Female Human. She looked tired. Did she stay with him the whole night? He touched her face. Such a beautiful human, those blue big eyes, red lips soft skin. She was breathtaking.

She didn't know what to do. She felt Vegeta's hand touching her face. She felt him pulling her closer to him. All thoughts of Yamcha and about last night were gone away from her mind as she look into those black orbs.

She touched his face. It was soft as a baby's butt. She smiled. He looked so handsome like this.

A Bit shocked at the the females response. He Let here touch his face. He felt like his heart had stopped as he saw that lovely looking smile. Oh, how he wanted to melt with her, take her and keep her. Feel her body to his, kissing, touching, moaning with pleasure. He moved a little more his nose touching hers, his eyes half closed. Feeling the need to kiss her.

She felt his nose touched hers, she was so into touching his face and feeling his soft skin. She didn't know he moved closer to her. Oh my god what was she going to do now? Is he going to kiss her or what?

Then she felt those lips to hers. She felt a jolt through her body as she felt Vegeta's lips, kissing her so ever so softly.

AN: Well I stop there for now. I have tones of work to do and finis. Tell me what you think. More to come ^^


End file.
